Cleo Sertori (JAW)/Gallery
Images of Cleo Sertori from H2O: Just Add Water. Cleo.jpg File:Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.png File:Rikki Cleo Bella Mermaid.jpg File:01.jpg File:Drifting.jpg File:Rikki, Emma, And Cleo at Mako.jpg File:S01E02.jpg File:S01E15.jpg File:Mermaids At The party.png File:Mermaids Angry With Lewis.png File:S01E25.jpg File:S01E26.jpg File:Cleo In Pigtails.jpg File:Second Amulet.jpg File:CleoTail.png File:CleoFace.jpg File:4354 88.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-9009219-250-142.jpg File:Lewis Hearts Cleo.png|Cleo in the Moon Pool File:Water Manipulation.png|Cleo using her powers File:Cleo Sertori.jpg File:Cleo Swimming With Lewis.png|Cleo swimming with Lewis File:Cleo And Lewis.png File:Cleo And Lewis Staring.png File:Cleo Playing With Lewis.png|Cleo swimming with Lewis File:Cleo A Happy Mermaid.png File:Cleo With Emma's Necklace.png File:Cleo Smiling.png File:S01E20.jpg File:Cleo Under Water.png|Cleo underwater File:Lewis And Cleo On a Beach.jpg File:Cleo And Lewis Catching Fishbait.png|Cleo with Lewis swimming File:Cleo And Kim.png File:Hurricane Angela.png File:Cleo's Golden Tail.png|Cleo's tail File:Cleo Bathing.png File:Cleo Talking.jpg File:Cleo At Marine Park.png File:Irresistible Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg File:Cleo Angry.png|Cleo using her powers File:Ronnie And Cleo.png|Cleo swimming with a dolphin File:Cleo And Zane Eloping.jpg File:Cleo With Blowdryer.jpg File:Sertoris.png File:Cleo With Her Dad.png File:Cleo With Dolphins.png File:Cleo And Dolphins.jpg File:Ronnie Playing With Phoebe.png File:Cleo & Lewis.png File:Cleo And Lewis Together.png File:Cleo & Lewis.jpg File:Charlotte's First Day at School.png File:Moon Gazing.png File:Captain Don.png File:Cleo And Mermaid Hunters.png|Cleo swimming File:Cleo Asking For Help.png|Cleo in the pool File:Cleo Hiding In Dolphin Tank.png|Cleo underwater File:Cleo And Kim.jpg File:Cleo Thrown Into A Pool.jpg File:Cleo Smiling.jpg File:Cleo At Beach.jpg File:Cleo Manipulating Water.jpg File:Cleo Capturing Pelican.png File:Cleo And Lewis.jpg File:Happy Couple.jpg File:Lewis Taking Samples.jpg File:Cleo making a bubble.png|Cleo levitating a bubble File:Lewis And Cleo At Beach.png File:Laughing.jpg File:Questioning.jpg File:Don's Wedding.png File:Cleo's Secret.png File:Nate Hitting On Cleo.png File:Kim1.jpg File:Lewis Talking To Cleo In Moon Pool.jpg|Cleo in the Moon Pool File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2215232-1600-900.jpg|Cleo in the water File:Cleo Blow-drys Her Tail.jpg|Cleo's tail File:04.jpg File:03.jpg File:Cleo-in-the-cafe-h2o-just-add-water-9078757-506-329.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-9192769-1024-768.jpg|Cleo underwater File:Clewis-kiss-h2o-just-add-water-9192846-549-362.jpg|Cleo and Lewis kissing File:Bndg n.jpg File:Pelican.png File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1467354-202-115.jpg File:Lewis Getting Strangled.jpg File:Untitled 2.jpg File:Cleo.jpeg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-1894266-2304-1728.jpg File:Lewis and Cleo.jpg File:Cleo Surprised.jpg File:Cleo Gets Bucket.jpg File:Mermaids Spying.jpg File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1473559-480-251.jpg File:Cleo With Wish Granting Mix.jpg File:Mermaid Cleo.png File:Cleo season 3.png File:Mirror Cleo.JPG File:Cleo Mermaid.jpg File:Passers-by.jpg File:Cleo Beach Picnic.jpg File:Miriam Frozen.jpg File:Cleo And Lewis Laughing.jpg File:Cleo Reading On The Beach.jpg File:Hard Goodbye.png File:Cleo and Kim on Bed.jpg File:Cleo-unsure-h2o-just-add-water-9530216-608-400.jpg|Cleo in the Moon Pool File:I193269104 93496 36.jpg|Cleo speed-swimming File:Cleo At School.png File:4532431925a7235735066l.jpg File:Cleo-and-lewis-h2o-lleo-5366414-320-240.jpg File:Cleo-in-her-room-h2o-just-add-water-9322753-526-346.jpg File:Episode-H2O-just-add-water-h2o-just-add-water-2239911-1920-1080.jpg File:235037.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2255974-512-288.jpg File:Mermaid in Sleeping Bag.jpg File:Emma Helps Cleo Dry.jpg File:Cleo Finds a Pelican.jpg File:Cleo in Bathtub.jpg File:Cleo Relaxing In Moon Pool.jpg|Cleo in the Moon Pool File:S02E16.png|Cleo underwater File:Cleo On Rocks 1.png File:Cleo On Rocks 2.png File:Cleo On The Rocks.png File:1x06 Young Love.jpg File:Cariba-Phoebe-Angus-h2o-just-add-water-6859534-784-678.jpg|Cleo swimming File:Cleo With A Dolphin.jpg|Cleo swimming with a dolphin File:Flying Aquarium.jpg File:Pirate cleo.jpg File:S02E23.jpg File:Cleo studying.jpg File:Cleo at mako.jpg|Cleo in the Moon Pool File:Cleo at the marine park.jpg File:Cleo Lewis Together.jpg File:Cleo and ronnie.jpg File:Cleo 2.jpg File:Cleo On Bed 2.png File:Cleo on Bed.jpg File:Cleo In The Pool.jpg File:Cleo In Pool.jpg File:Cleo On Floor.png|Cleo's tail File:The Tail.png|Cleo swimming File:Cleo Sleeping.png File:Cleo And Lewis Swimming.png|Cleo swimming with Lewis File:Hanging in Moon Pool.png File:Cleo Annoyed.png File:Cleo And Charlotte Kitchen War.jpg File:H2O-under-water-scenes-h2o-just-add-water-2186368-1024-680.jpg|Cleo and Charlotte underwater File:Cleo Sad.png File:Cleo Relaxed.png File:Big Catch.jpg|Cleo underwater File:Cleo 3.jpg|Cleo underwater File:Cleo And Charlotte.png File:Cleo Swimming.jpg|Cleo swimming File:Cleo Singing.jpg File:S02E25.jpg File:CleoRyanTalking.jpg File:Nate Coaching Cleo's Singing.jpg File:Cleo Turning On The Tap.jpg File:Bscap0234.jpg|Cleo using her powers File:Seasontwo001.jpg File:Cleo and Emma Transformed.jpg File:Hydrokinesis.JPG File:Cleo orange juice.png File:Cleo Using Powers.png|Cleo using her powers File:Girls Using Atmokinesis.jpg File:S3E15.png File:S3E15 1.png File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-24778268-580-435 large.jpg|Cleo swimming File:Kinopoisk.ru-H2O 3A-Just-Add-Water-1553961.jpg|Cleo using her powers File:Caught by Cleo.jpg File:ChewisCleo.png File:Bscap038.jpg File:Rj on h2o.jpg File:Clewis.jpg File:Rikki's Birthday.jpg File:S01E12.jpg File:Bscap0180.jpg File:Bscap349.jpg|Cleo underwater File:PD5.JPG File:Bbv01o6a.png|Cleo in the Moon Pool File:Cleo02.png File:Graduation Party.jpg File:Bscap243.jpg File:Bscap141.jpg File:Bscap352.jpg File:Bscap067.jpg File:Bscap226.jpg File:Goodbye Kiss.jpg File:Bscap365.jpg File:438.JPG File:Bscap065.jpg File:Bscap045.jpg File:Bscap323.jpg File:Bscap274.jpg File:287.jpg File:Bscap386.jpg File:Denman's Laboratory.jpg File:357.jpg File:Bscap414.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 02.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 07.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 08.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 12.jpg File:Sertoris At Sea World.jpg File:S02E25.png File:Lewis Meets Denman.jpg File:S01E12.png File:Girls and the other girls at the Party.jpg File:Girls at the Party.jpg File:Sertoris on a Boat.png File:Cleo Running.png File:Rikki And Cleo.jpg File:Foxy Cleo Underwater.jpg|Cleo underwater File:Wedding Sprinkler.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-10072165-608-400.jpg File:Cleo And Bella In The Water.jpg|Cleo and Bella using their powers File:2d2bdacbf1109a21med.png File:07.jpg File:Fish And Bird.png File:Cleo Smiling.jpeg File:Cleo And Hector.png File:Cleo And Rikki.jpg File:Zzz.jpg File:ImagesCAUHZXYD.jpg File:Mermaids Spying.jpg File:Under Siren's Spell.jpg File:Cleo Wearing Blue.jpg File:Cleo Wearing White.jpg File:Cleo And Emma.jpg File:Girls at the Juice Bar.jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking.jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking (2).jpg File:Girls Talking at the Cafe.jpg File:Elliot Sit Down.jpg File:Cleo And Emma (4).jpg File:Lewis Meets Bella.jpg File:cleo.png|Cleo swimming File:H2o-3shoot 28729.jpg File:S02E24.jpg File:Alyssa and Cleo.png File:Alyssa and Cleo (2).png File:Hydrokinesis.JPG|Cleo using her powers File:A8.jpg|Cleo levitating a water bubble File:ECRUnderwater.jpg|Cleo with Emma and Rikki swimming File:EmmaCleoRikkiUnderWater.jpg|Cleo with Rikki and Emma swimming File:Ronnie And Mermaids.jpg File:The-girls-swimming-h2o-just-add-water-9079150-576-336.jpg|Cleo, Rikki, and Bella swimming File:Mermaid girls 3.jpg File:Beach party.jpg File:Mermaids After Saving Rikki.jpg File:S03E01.jpg File:Mermaids And Will.png File:Rikki Taking Charge.jpg File:Cleo And Sam Locked Out.png File:Nate And Jason.png File:Short And Tight.png File:Metamorphosis.jpg|Cleo becoming a mermaid along with Emma and Rikki File:Cleo in Water.jpg File:The Sertori Family.jpg File:Cleo Enchanted.jpg File:Swimming .jpg File:Kim Worried About Cleo.jpg File:Pressure Cooker.jpg H2o-just-add-water LiEj0c.png Cleo at Beach.jpg File:Girls_at_beach.jpg File:Cleo and Moon Crystal.jpg File:RCE.jpg File:Using_Powers.jpg File:Slumber_Party.jpg File:Bath_time.png File:Giving_Away_Their_Power.jpg File:Mermaids_At_School.png File:Girls_at_Beach_2.jpg File:3mermaids.jpg File:Group_Hug.jpg File:H2O_Girls.jpg File:Cleo_Powers.png File:S01E17.jpg File:Rikki,_Emma,_And_Cleo_Hiding_In_Water.jpg File:Change_is_Over_Rated.jpg File:Looking_At_The_Moon.jpg File:Mermaids_vs_The_Rain.png File:Control.png File:Cleo_In_The_Net.jpg File:Sardines.jpg File:1x01_Metamorphosis.jpg File:S02E13.jpg Lewis In Moon Pool.jpg Rikki, Cleo And Emma On The Bed.jpg File:H2O_Mermaids.png File:ECRWaving.png File:EmmaCleoRikki.png File:Rikki,_Cleo,_And_Emma_Smiling.jpg File:ECRRunning.jpg File:S01E03.jpg File:S02E22.jpg File:Mermaids_Trapped.jpg File:Emma_Rikki_Cleo.jpg File:Mermaids_Playing_Sick.png Bella and cleo.jpg File:Rikki,_Emma_And_Cleo.jpg File:Running_Into_Water.png File:H2O_Mermaids_Underwater.png File:Friends.png File:Cleo_And_Rikki.png File:Cooling_Down.jpg File:Emma_Looking_Into_Mirror.png File:Mermaids_Surprised.jpg File:Miriam's_House.png File:Mermaids_Confronting_Denman.jpg File:Girls_With_Nate.jpg File:Big_Nate,_Cleo,_Rikki_and_Emma_2.jpg File:Mermaids_Looking_Into_Moon_Pool.jpg File:S02E15.jpg File:Riding_For_a_Fall_05.jpg File:Mermaids_Cooking.png File:Bscap302.jpg File:Bscap444.jpg File:H2o-h2o-just-add-water-6016878-240-192.jpg File:Spying_Bella.jpg File:Cleo_Studying.jpg Girls Watch.png File:Mermaids_At_The_Dock.jpg File:Mermaid_Silhouettes_in_Water.jpg File:Hazard_Team.jpg File:S01E14.jpg H2o-just-add-water bvu0EV.jpg File:4522378591a7180348391l.jpg File:Charlotte_Using_Aerokinesis.jpg File:235040.jpg File:Bscap538.jpg File:2f29def91e_23766770_o2.jpg File:S02E10.jpg File:S02E05.jpg File:S02E06.jpg File:S01E10.jpg File:25426774.jpg File:Emma_Cleo_Rikki_Mermaid.jpg File:Chatham_And_The_Girls.jpg File:H2OS22.jpg File:S1_BFF's.png File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549881-600-347.jpg File:S02E26.jpg File:S02E11.png File:S02E21.jpg File:S02E12.jpg File:4522378591a5864953282l.jpg File:H2O_24.jpg File:S02E20.jpg File:S02E09.jpg File:S02E08.jpg File:S02E07.jpg File:S01E24.jpg File:S02E02.jpg File:S02E04.jpg File:S03E02.jpg File:The_Girls_In_The_Moonpool_And_Unconscious_Will.jpg File:Will_Explaining_What_He_Saw.jpg File:A6.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:Charlotte Boasting.jpg File:Seasontwo026.jpg File:Bscap0229.jpg File:Girls_at_Marine_Park.jpg File:S01E01.jpg File:S01E05.jpg File:S01E04.jpg File:Swimming_For_The_Boys.png File:Battle_Plan.jpg File:Emma_And_Cleo_(4).jpg File:S01E22.jpg File:Louise_and_her_Girls.png File:S01E21.jpg File:Byron_and_his_Girls.jpg File:S02E11.jpg File:S02E01.jpg File:S01E13.jpg File:S01E08.jpg File:S01E09.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549874-600-347.jpg File:0group09.png File:S01E19.jpg File:00021876_H2O2_A3.jpg_rgb.jpg File:Emma_Waving.png File:Girls Afraid of Water Snakes.jpg File:RikkiBellaCleoTail.png File:Phoebe-Cariba-and-Indiana-cariba-heine-and-phoebe-tonkin-10141442-791-591.jpg File:H2o22.jpg File:Mermaids_Looking_Over_Will.jpg File:006powers.jpg File:Girls_at-mako_with_the_crystal.jpg File:Mo.jpg File:S03E04.jpg File:S03E26.jpg File:Normal_005.jpg File:1280x1024-Swimming.jpg File:Bella_rikki_cleo_swiming.jpg File:Graduation.png File:S01E11.jpg File:S01E06.jpg File:S02E14.jpg File:Mermaids_Splashing.png File:Mermaid_Train.jpg File:Underwater.jpg File:Best_Friends.jpg File:BellaRikkiCleo.png File:3264037576_9c7258f64d.jpg File:Looking_at_Mermaids.jpg File:That's_Skirt.jpg Girls at the Cafe.jpg Cleo and Emma and the Cafe.jpg Girls and her Lewis and Louise.jpg Rikki, Cleo and Thea.jpg Cleo Reading.jpg Bella Singing at the Cafe.jpg Girls Call.jpg Cleo and Louise at the Marine Park.jpg Cleo and Laurie at the Marine Park.jpg File:Girls_and_her_Boys_at_the_Juice_Bar_(2).png File:Cleo_And_Kim_(2).jpg Mermaids Near Big Ball.jpg Girls at the Marine Park (3).jpg Girls at the Cafe (3).jpg Girls Sleeping (2).jpg Cleo Smiles.jpg Hugging at the Cafe.jpg Mermaids in Moon Pool (2).jpg Girls and her Will at the Beach.jpg Girls Sleeping.jpg Cleo Gived the Sardines.jpg Gasps.jpg Rikki Talking.jpg Emma_And_Rikki_(7).jpg Don, Kim, Cleo, Emma and Rikki at the Camp.jpg Lewis Lending his Blouse.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Images of Cleo Sertori Category:Images of Merpeople Category:Images of Mermaids